Rumpleteazer's secret
by Samantha Futhark
Summary: Everyone knows of the Catburgler Cats, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie is Rumpleteazers best friend and partner and he also works for Macavity but Teazer's secret is far more dangerous and it's about to come out.
1. Alone at Victoria Grove

Rumpleteazer sighed as she watched Mungojerrie move quietly through the dark alleyway before her. Every step brought them closer to the corner where they would seperate paths, he would go to Macavity and she... she would return to Victoria Grove alone.

Lately she was always alone even if he was beside her. They barely spoke to eachother and his visits to the junkyard had become fewer and fewer. This had caused mutterings among the Jellicle's who so far had been more then willing to overlook their theiving and even had been going so far as to turn a blind eye to his activities with Macavity.

"Mungo?" she asked quietly as they reached the corner.

"Wha' is it, Teaze?" he asked not looking at her.

"Oi Love ya," she muttered not daring to ask what had been at the tip of her tongue.

He hesitated. "Oi love ya, too," he replied. "Nigh', Teaze."

"Night," Teazer sighed and watched him leave before heading back to their human's house.

The Master let her in minutes after she arrived and she drug herself over to the catbed near the fireplace and lay down. After a lot of turning about every which direction she finally got herself comfortable enough to sleep.

_A large tom who was mostly white except for a single tiger stripe on his left shoulder was standing there. He had blood dripping from his mouth his victom, a tabby queen laying at his feet her sapphire eyes staring ahead sightless and dead. _

_"Momma!" A young tabby kitten cried running towards them. The tom growled and she stumpled back with a whimper. _

_Some other toms and queens came into the large attic and sat down ignoring the queen. Didn't they see her? The kitten was crying but no one seemed to even notice her- or if they did they just didn't care. _

Teazer woke with a start then sighed and laid her head back down. It was just a dream. That tom was long gone from her life she had a new one and the Jellicle Tribe was her home and comfort. Her past was merely the past and had no power of her present or future.


	2. Junkyard Frustration

_Authors Note: OK! ok! I forgot something very very important in my first chapter so please don't kill me!..... I don't own Cats. I repeat I don't own Cats. I just enjoy watching it... and writing about it... tehe_

* * *

The next morning Teazer returned to the Junkyard and sighed as she sat down beside Munkustrap who looked startled to see the young Queen in such a mood. "You've not been your cheery self, Teazer, is something the matter?" He asked kindly.

Teazer looked at him for a moment. "Oi'm worried bout Mungo," she admitted.

"He'll be fine," Munkustrap tried reassuring her. "After all he's worked for Macavity for a while hasn't he?"

"He was raised by Macavity basically," Teazer sighed. "And dat's wha' worries me. He's neveh let dat come between us and lately 'ven when it's just us he is silent and Oi feel as if Oi migh' as well be sittin beside an old tea pot."

Munkustrap frowned. "I'll talk to him if you want," he offered.

"No... no dat's alrigh'..." she responded quickly. "Oi... Oi guess dis is somethin' Oi gonna have ta talk to him abou' ..."

He nodded. "Alright, good luck, Teazer." She watched Munkustrap leave and sighed. He had to have the patience of that guy Job that her humans talked about so much otherwise she just wasn't sure how he managed to deal with everything.

The sun was a little past the halfway point in it's travel across the sapphire sky when Mungo arrived at the junkyard. He was limping slightly but otherwise looked fine. "Mungo!" Teazer cried running over to him. "Wha-"

He shook his head at her and she fell silent. "Not now, Teaze," he stated abruptly and continued walking.

She watched him walk away from her feeling confused and hurt. He had never done that sort of thing before. _Well if he is going to be like that,_ she thought frustrated. _See if I worry about him anymore. It's not like we were ever officially anything more then friends anyway and one's friends don't need them all the time._ With that she headed out of the junkyard to get her mind off of Mungo.

* * *

_Well there you go Chapter two. Hope it's still interesting. Thanks to those who reviewed I always like to hear from people. and for those who want to know AND? well that's my secret... er well rather Teazer's... you'll all find out in good time... patience. _

_Please Review and Tell me how I'm doing and give me any thoughts as to what you think her secret could possibly be... call me curious I wanna know though I already know... confusing isn't it? lol_


	3. The Dock

_Kay this is my disclaimer again: No, I don't own Cats I just get to see it on May 7th at Long Beach.... ::giggles:: anyway. Enjoy._

* * *

A cat with red markings on her orange body watched as Teazer left the safety of the yard, she was hiding up admist a pile of junk unnoticed by the other cats. _That has to be the one Master wanted me to keep an eye on,_ she thought as she jumped from the pile of junk down and climbed nimbly through a hole in the fence nearby so she could follow Teazer._ Now I got to talk to her when no one else is there. Tell her the good news._

Teazer went to the docks, she had meet Mungo there when they had both been barely out of kittenhood. He was there on a mission for Macavity and she had run away from home. Once there she laid down on a crate and stared out at the ocean thinking.

_Oi never did tell him why Oi was the docks,_ she closed her eyes, _maybe one day Oi should... bu' Oi think somehow... it's safer if he doesn' know- if no one knows._

The queen that had followed her padded quietly up to the younger cat and then sat down beside the crate. "Little Miss Rumpleteazer," she purred.

Teazer's eyes flew open and she jumped up claws extended. "Get away from me!" she cried.

The cat laughed. "Sorry, but Master told me to talk to you... there's some good news."

Teazer glared at her. "Who are you anyway? Oi haven' seen you before," she growled. "Not one of Macavity's are you?"

"Oh," The cat started laughing. "No. That cat couldn't keep me around if he offered to let me rule the world. I work for someone else... prehaps you remember him? I certianly hope you do- Razorfist?"

Teazer reeled back so fast she almost fell off the crate. "Wh-wha'?"

The cat jumped up onto the crate. "We're watching you, Little Miss," she stated calmly. "He misses you and wants you back."

"I doubt he misses me," Teazer muttered icely.

The cat didn't reply just jumped down and walked away from Teazer to sit atop a large crate at the end of the dock. This left Teazer alone to think again- Everlasting Cat she hated being alone.


	4. Tugger

_Well here ya go Chapter 4... for those wondering why I add so quickly... I love to write and I'm bored .;; even though I'm switching rooms with my little sister so I'll be upstairs in the smaller room. ;.; well here's the disclaimer again- I don't own Cats and sadly never will_

* * *

Mungo wasn't there when Teazer went back to the Junkyard but she couldn't say it surprised her. She quietly tiptoed over to where Rum Tum Tugger was enjoying the company of a few of the younger queens and then pounced on Victoria who squeled. She laughed as she rolled out of the way of the white feline so as to be out of reach of claws. "Gotcha!"

Victoria glared. "You- you-"

"Now, now," Tugger waded in stroking Victoria's chin causing her to forget about Teazer and giggle. He looked at Teazer. "Aren't you going back to Victoria Grove?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly. "Naw, who'd wanna stay away from ya so long?" she purred.

"Getting lonely are we?" Victoria muttered.

Teazer glared at her for a moment then smiled. "No. Oi don' ge' lonely, Victoria," she replied scathingly. "It's jus' da human's kicked me out af'er Oi tore up their couch pillow." It was a lie, but she could tell one when she needed to.

Victoria huffed and ran off with some of the other kittens to go do something else. Tugger sighed. "See what you do, Teaze?" he commented. "Scared away my fans."

She didn't really seem to care about that detail. "So? Oi need ya more."

He moved over to an old couch and jumped up onto it. He sat down and began to clean himself. "What did you need, Tease?" he asked.

She jumped up and watched him for a moment. "Oi hate bein' alone," she admitted.

"I know that," he said smirking then he grew serious. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

Teazer frowned seeing how serious he looked, almost like Munkustrap which was fairly desturbing in her mind. _Who would ever believe they could look so much alike?_ She mussed then shook her head. "Oi need ta talk ta someone and Mungo's not here."

He leaned back nodding for her to confinue and she sighed. _Well here it goes._ "Well you see..."

* * *

_I couldn't resist. Sorry, guys._

_Yes, Chimalmaht, you are more then welcome to post my story on your website. Thanks for asking. ._

_And Krissy4 thanks for reviewing I'm glad you're enjoying this I'm enjoying writing it_


	5. A Job

_Well here ya go- I do not own cats- not any of them... I do own a kitten named Mistoffolees-Chester though and that's as close as I get I guess._

* * *

Mungo padded quietly down the hallway of Macavity's Lair. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to be able to go home and sleep but he wasn't allowed. In fact, all of Macavity's henchcats had been informed that night that they were to stay at the Lair at all times unless out on an errand for their Master. He hadn't told them what was up but it had everyone nervous. After all what could possibly have the Neopolian of Crime troubled enough to keep all of them close?

"Mungojerrie," a cool hiss called and he turned to face Macavity startled which made the cat smirk. "Come into my office. There are a few things I want to speak with you about."

"Y-Yes, sir," Mungojerrie muttered and followed him into a room a few doors down.

The office had books and pillows scattered about in it in a pattern no one quite understood but the Master of Crime himself. "Please, have a seat," Macavity offered.

Mungojerrie sat down on a black fluffy pillow that had always been his favorite and watched the older tom pace the room waiting in silence as he had been raised to do. _Wonder wha' Teaze is doin,' _He mused his thoughts going back to someone that he knew he was hurting by being so distant as of late. _Oi know dat Munkustrap will take care a her... He seemed really understandin' all things considered when Oi told him I wouldn' be returnin' ta da Yard any time soon...' _

"I was thinking," Macavity spoke finally. "Your lady friend-"

"Rumpleteazer?" Mungojerrie supplied quietly.

"Yes, her." He said looking mildly irritated at being interrupted. However, as always with this paticular tom, he didn't comment on it. "Where did you meet her again?"

"Da docks... 'bout two years ago," Mungojerrie replied confused now.

"I thought so," Macavity muttered. "Did she ever say anything about her life before then?" he pressed.

Mungojerrie shook his head slowly. "No, sir. She never said anyth'n 'bout before dat day... except for dat she ran away from home."

"I see... why is that I wonder," Macavity stopped midpace for a moment before he returned to it. "Well there is only one thing to be done. I want you to bring her here to meet me. There's a little matter that needs cleared up."

Mungojerrie was silent staring at him. "Why her?" he asked.

The tom turned and narrowed his eyes. "Do not question me, Mungojerrie!" he hissed. "Never question me! Just do it! She'll be free to leave once the matter is resolved!"

It was hard for Mungojerrie to even think of a single reason what matter his Rumpleteazer would have to resolve with Macavity. However, he wasn't willing to get punished for disobediance at that paticular time, his leg was still hurting him from a fight he'd gotten into the night before with one of the other cats, a large gray and brown tom called Boulder and for a good reason. So he bowed slightly and left the room trying to reason with himself about wither he should take Rumpleteazer here or if doing so would put her in danger.

_Everlasting Cat, why can' Oi jus' go to sleep? A nice mouse would be nice righ' now, too..._ He moaned to himself as he turned to corner to find himself face to face with Boulder and his two companions, Ridge and Leftie, both about half the size of their large companion and completely useless in a fight.

"Hello, Mungie," Leftie purred. "Where you headed?"

"On a job, where else?" Mungo snapped back impatiently.

"Wow, the kitten's got a job, Boulder," Ridge sneered. "Why don't we help him with it."

"What's going on?" Macavity snapped from behind Mungo. All four cats turned around startled and stared at him. "Mungojerrie, I believe I told you to do something and the three of you had better be heading to your assigned station or else."

Mungo took his chance when he had it and slipped out past the three who were trying to explain to Macavity that they had indeed just be heading to their stations and had just been wishing Mungo good luck. "Idots," he muttered as the cat stationed at the exit of the lair unlocked the door for him.

"Knock three times when you get back," the black tom commanded. "Otherwise you'll be stuck out there."

Mungo nodded to show he understood and slipped out into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_Well there's chapter 5. please don't kill me but you'll find out Teazer's secret soon! Just had to add some suspense you know how it is? ::giggles nervously:: Chapter 6 will hopefully be up soon..... promise..._


	6. Back at the Junkyard

_Kay, Chapter 6...__ here we go again ::Deep breath:: Idon'towncatswishididpleasedontsue_

_...and...:: another deep breath:: _

_dontkillmeifyoudontfindoutteazerssecretinthischaptereither..._

* * *

Mungo hesitated outside of the yard before entering. "What you doing back so soon?" Munkustrap asked behind him causing him to jump high whirling around to face him in midair. "Sorry, didn't know that you hadn't seen me."

Mungo took a deep breath willing his heart to stop pounding. "Oi... well, Oi've been sen' on a job. No no not dat kinda job, Munk, relax," He said adding the last bit quickly seeing the older tom stiffen.

"What kind of job is it?" Munkustrap asked wearily.

Mungo sighed. "Macavity wants ta meet Teaze," he explained. "Oi don' know why... jus' he said der was somethin' dat needs ta be cleared up and dat she would be free ta leave once it was..." He couldn't keep the worry or confusion out of his voice.

The Sentinel frowned. "You know my answer to this," he said quietly. "I can turn a blind eye to what you do to yourself- especially since you have been with him longer then with us- but I can not allow you to put another cat into possible danger."

Mungo sighed. "Oi know, Oi know," he replied looking a bit frustrated. "Look, Oi'm tired and Oi'm hungrey and somethin' dat he said to me today has me thinkin' bout somethin's and Oi don' think Oi'm gonna do anythin' tonigh' anyway."

"Why don't you come over to my place, Mungo," Munkustrap offered, in part so he could keep an eye on the younger tom. "I've got an extra mouse left over from dinner you can have and you can rest there."

Mungo considered this for a moment then nodded and followed the tabby back to his place. Once he had eatten and curled up in a corner Munkustrap left to return to his patrol.

* * *

_Well so that was a short chapter... don't worry we're getting closer... I think I may even add another one tongiht- I know I should sleep I have my parttime-5 hour a week- job tomorrow morning but I'm not tired at all... ::sighs:: well review I love hearing from you. . _


	7. Time to Talk

_I don't own Cats. There said it. Enjoy._

* * *

Teazer sighed walking quietly beside Tugger towards the main clearing in silence. She had spent the night in his box pretending to sleep while he sat watching her. This arangement had equaled neither of them getting any rest and being on the not so happy side of things that morning.

"Tugger..." she said softly once they'd reached their destination. "Thanks."

He nodded slightly. "Sure, Teaze. But I wasn't kidding you'd better tell Munkustrap and Alonzo- or at least Munku-"

She sighed. "Oi know. You sound a lot like Munk righ' now, Tugger, you'd better be careful you'll lose your place as da Curious Cat."

He laughed a little. "I don't think that I will," he stated. "Or that I do. Now go on," He nudged her forward towards where the tabby was sitting talking to Demeter and laughing.

Teazer glanced over her shoulder and pouted seeing that he was standing still watching her. _He's really gonna make me go talk ta him..._ she sighed. _Where's Mungo when Oi need him?_

Suddenly something caught her eye and she turned to see the cat in question coming out of Munkustrap's den. He looked up at her and smiled wearily. "Hey, Teaze," he greeted. "Wanna go fer a walk?"

She glanced back at Tugger. "Oi'm gonna talk ta Mungo first," she said relieved to have found a way out of telling Munkustrap. Tugger sighed but nodded and watched as she went over to Mungo who looked a little hurt when she didn't give him her usual hug.

"Mornin', Mungo," Teazer greeted him somewhat distantly. "Wha' ya doin' here? Oi thought you'd left da junkyard before Oi got back last nigh'."

"Oh... yeah Oi did," he replied calmly. "Bu' Oi got back earlier dis morn'... I have some time if you'd like ta spend it with me?"

"Alrigh'," Teazer agreed. "Where do ya wanna go?"

"How abou' da docks," He suggested. "There's somethin' I wanna ask ya abou'..."

"Oh. Alrigh'," She sighed. _Wha' could he possibly wan' to ask me? Oi'm not da one dat's runnin' off wit' Macavity all da time lately._

* * *

_There ya go. We're another chapter closer to her secret... isn't this fun? Tehe... well... I'm just getting started really... don't worry the chapters will start getting longer after this one. Review please. you know you wanna..._


	8. Foiled Attempt at Conversation

_well here's Chapter 8 for ya and I don't own Cats..._

* * *

The walk to the docks was in an unusually uncomfortable silence. Finally upon arriving Mungo lept up onto a crate and laid down looking down at Teazer who sat down looking up at him. "... why havn' ya ever talked 'bout yer past ta me, Teaze?" he asked. "You know all abou' mine... but yours remains a mystery."

She looked up at him thoughtfully for a minute. "Why do ya ask now?" she countered finally. "You've never bugged me abou' it before."

"Well, dats cause... well I respec' yer privacy usually... and if ya wanted ta tell me I knew ya would," he said looking a little nervous. "Bu' um... Macavity was askin' last nigh' and Oi had to admit ta him Oi didn' know abou' wha' yer life was like before we meet here."

She reguarded him for a moment longer then sighed. "Actually- Oi- Oi wanted to talk ta ya 'bout dat, Mungo," she admitted. "Oi wanted ta last nigh' too... but ya weren' there so Oi talked ta Tugger about it."

Mungo felt a little irritated that Tugger would find out about his Teazer's past before he did but he had to remind himself with a pang of guilt that it was his fault for not being there when she needed to talk. "Well, go on," he pressed after a minute.

Teazer sighed and opened her mouth to speak when she frooze staring past him at the queen from the day before sitting lazily atop a large crate that was a bit behind Mungo's. _Isn't there anywhere private for me ta talk ta him?_ she thought frowning.

"Teaze?" Mungo asked concerned. He frowned and looked around them ears flattening against his skull seeing the other Queen. "Get lost!" he hissed furiously.

The Queen laughed. "Sorry, No can do, sugar," she purred. "I have the _all important _job of keeping a constant eye on little Miss Rumpleteazer."

He jumped down so he was beside Teazer and giving the Queen a dark look made up his mind, if it meant he'd be able to find out what was going on without a strange cat sitting in on the conversation he would take her Macavity. He nudged his partner's side a little rougher then nessecary to get her moving. "Let's go somewhere else," he stated quietly.

They took three steps before stopping and stepping back again to keep out of reach of Boulder, Ridge and Leftie. "Wha' are you doin' here?!" Mungo hissed placing himself between Teazer and them.

Leftie smirked. "This doesn't look like the Lair now does it, Mungie?" he pointed out darkly. "Master let you leave to get your friend so that he could talk to her about something and you didn't come back. He was worried."

"Mungo? Wha's he mean by dat?" Teazer asked confused.

"Oh, you didn't tell her?" Ridge asked raising an eyebrow. "Were you meaning to suprise her or did you think you could disobey a direct order from him, Kitten?"

The Queen came walking over to them her eyes dark. "You'd best get lost before the other three of us watching Little Miss Rumpleteazer get here," she said her tone ice.

Mungo wrapped his arm around Teazer pulling her tight against him. He was confused but he did what he always had before, protected his Teazer. _Maybe leaving the Junkyard was a mistake._

Boulder started towards the Queen but made it only a few steps before a large calico tom lept at him from behind. "You alright there, Misty?" A pure black tom asked approaching with a white and black queen at his side.

"Yeah, fine," the Queen responded irratebly. "What were the three of you doing, playing with rats?"

"Actually..." the other Queen looked at the two large toms rolling around on the dock floor. "The boyo's and I were waiting for the Master."

Misty's eyes sparkled losing their coldness. "He's here?"

"Came in just an hour or two ago," the black tom replied quietly. "He went to get some fish for lunch so he should be back anytime now." He sighed looking down at the two and flicked a paw. "Break it up now," he commanded and Boulder was thrown off of the Calico into the crate Mungo had been sitting on. "Better."

"This aint good," Leftie growled. "They've got a magician."

Teazer gripped Mungo's arm. "Mungo," she whispered sounding terrified. "Let's get outta of here, please?"

"Sure," He agreed looking around them. _How to do this..._ There was only one was off the dock that he could see and he was going to hate himself for this. Preparing himself he grabbed Teazer's arm and ran for it jumping off the side.

The water was freezing and judging by Teazer's claws digging into his arm she wasn't happy with how he got them out. He pried her off him and started swimming for shore. _Water has to be the most evil thing the Everlasting Cat put here, _he grumbled silently. _She better tell me what's goin on now._

When they climbed up onto the dry land Teazer shook herself dry then started running as fast as she could towards the Junkyard leaving Mungo to chase after her. "Teaze, slow down!" he yelled finally.

She skidded to a halt and turned to face him. "Come on," she snarled. "We can' jus' sit out here... not after dat."

He caught up with her and sighed. "You coulda waited fer me," he stated simply.

"Sorry," she muttered.

* * *

_Well there you go. Hey thanks Chimalmaht for pointing out my mistake about Munkustrap ( I went back and fixed it .) and you don't have to hurt poot Mungo just yet._


	9. Clearing Confusion or causing more?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. Razorfist and the goonies from his group and Macavity's group are from my own imagination any resemblance to someone elses is completely accidental (just in case. you never know)_

* * *

When the made it back to the Junkyard Mungo grabbed Teazer's arm. "Wha' was all dat abou'," he hissed.

She pulled away from him. "Not here," she snapped back. "Let's go ta Tugger's couch... it's safer der."

He frowned but followed her. When they got there she climbed up onto the couch and sat there in silence straightening out her thoughts. She glanced at Tugger who was sauntering over towards them. "Did you tell him?" he asked jumping up to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Didn' get a chance," she sighed.

"Teaze-"

"It aint my fault, Tugger!" She defended. "I was gonna- but then dat Queen was der and some of Macavity's henchcats and then to top it all off there're three more of dem here and... he's here, Tugger... They said it themselves... he got here this morn'..."

Tugger stood up. "I'm going to get Munkustrap," he stated bluntly. "Get talking to him, Teaze."

Mungo took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Tell me what is goin' on, Rumpleteazer," he said hit tone leaving little question that he was running out of patience.

She sat back and sighed. "Well... Oi ran away from home like Oi told ya, Mungo," she said. "Before then I lived in New York...Dats why Oi was on da dock when ya ran into me- Oi had just snuck off da ship."

"Why did you run away?" Mungo demanded.

"Calm down," she pleaded. The last thing she need at that moment was to get into a fight with Mungo not when their relationship was so unstable already. "Oi was just a kitten when Oi lived with my mom. We lived in an attic with my father...Oh, Momma was such a lovely queen." She bite her lip fighting back the emotions behind the story. "She would tell me stories bout a faraway place where she grew up- Oi don' really remember them though just that she only smiled when telling those stories."

"What happened?" He asked after a moment's pause.

"He killed her," She said quietly. "Oi don' really know why... Oi was just a kitten after all." She looked up at a bird that flew over head. "Oi ran away three months later."

"Who killed her? What bout your father?" he pressed moving closer.

"Razorfist," Teazer muttered. She swallowed. "He's got a crime ring in the Western World that is closely allied with the Rats and Pollicles. Oi don' know much about the details really. But Oi ran away from him. Oi shoulda known dat he would've found out from someone where Oi was- da rats on da ship may have been allied ta him..."

Mungo frowned. "But you haven' answered me about your father," he said after a minute.

She pretended not to hear him and began to clean herself while waiting for Tugger to return allowing her thoughts to dwell on her hated past.

_"Get the Kitten out of here," Razorfist snarled to a pure black tom. "I can't stand another minute of her annoying questions!"_

_The tom bowed and grabbed the young kitten dragging her out of the attic and down to the dirty streets. "Come on, Kit," he whispered his tone gentle compared to Razorfists. "Let's go to the park, ok?"_

_She nodded with a sniffle. "If he hates me so much, why don' he send me away or- or- kill me like he did momma?" she asked pathetically._

_He hadn't answered her for a moment. "Because he just can't," he'd answered stiffly._

_The Kitten had stopped asking questions after that and upon reaching the park went off to play knowing the Tom would be right there if she needed him. _

* * *

_Well there you go, the next chapter- I hope I did ok with it... Review please. I'll update soon as possible promise but I gotta get working on putting my room back together before my mother blows a fuse (gee as if the fact i moved my stuff out of my room and my little sisters stuff downstairs to my old room in 24 hours isn't talent enough for her . )_


	10. Outbursts of the worst kind

_Well, here's the next chapter- I'm taking a break from putting my room back together ::sighs:: It's so much harder to fit everything into a room that's about a third the size of the room it was all in. But of course, the college student doesn't get a choice on her room anymore the little 14 year old brat does though... ::twitches:: sorry. getting real close to a breakdown here cause of all the 'you had 24 hours and this isn't finished?' and 'hurry up and get your junk unpacked so i can have my sowing room back' coming from her and mom. Anyway, enjoy! _

* * *

Munkustrap and Tugger followed by Alonzo and Mistoffolees arrived at the couch a little later though Mungo seemed to be the only one of the two to notice them. "Hey, thought you were only bringing Munkustrap, Tugger," he commented.

"Well I was," Tugger responded with a grin. "But he ended up being followed by his shadow and then Misto decided to tag along too- what can I say, we're just one big happy family here."

"Obviously," Mungo muttered glancing again at Teazer who was now looking down at the four toms below but with a distant look in her eyes.

She sighed after a moment and climbed down as if he wasn't even there. "So what is the matter, Teazer?" Munkustrap inquired after a while. "It can't be because you miss Mungo this time- he's right here."

"Wha'? Oh yeah he is," Teazer sighed glancing up at Mungo who was looking pretty upset though she wasn't sure if it was because of what she had just told him or something else. "Oi... Tugger says I haveta tell ya," she hesitated.

"Tell me what?" He prompted after a little bit.

Teazer sighed looking down at her paws and told him- and the other toms present- what she had already told Tugger and Mungo. When she had finished she looked back up at Munkustrap. "Oi sorry-"

"For what?" he asked but he looked grim.

"Bringin' another problem here... as if Macavity wasn' enough-"

He waved it off. "Not your fault at all. Just got some adjustments to make is all. You and Mungo should stay here for a while-"

"Oi think Oi can protect my Teazer jus' fine withou' help," Mungo snapped jumping down to stand beside Teazer. "Besides da humans are probably worried bout us-"

"Mungo-" Alonzo started.

"No, don' 'Mungo' me, Alonzo," He growled. "Oi don' recall askin' yer oppinion anyway! You act as if Oi don' know how ta keep da Queen in my life safe- Oi've worked alongside murderers for Heavyside sakes!"

"Mungo-" Teazer stepped back a little. "Oi- Oi actually would feel better if we did stay here..."

Frustrated and upset he turned away from her. "Fine, if dats wha' you want," he snapped. "Oi'm not gonna stay though."

"But-"

"No. You don' need me obviously. This is it, Rumpleteazer," his voice shook ever so slightly. "This is da end of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Goodbye."

"Mungo- Oi- You don' mean dat!" Teazer was startled and hurt.

"Don' I?" He didn't turn to face her. He was too furious to even care though his furry was more because of stress, worry for her and frustration that she hadn't told him before and that she seemed to want the others protection more then his.

Teazer watched him walk away eyes wide in shock. "N-no. Mungo! Come back!" She pleaded starting after him but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Let him go, Teazer," Alonzo said quietly wrapping an arm around her. "He's just blowing off steam is all, you'll see."

Mungo slide through a hole in the fence and continued heading towards Macavity's Lair. At the least he'd have information he could give his boss that might result in less of a punishment for not completing his task.

* * *

_Well there you go. Since mom and them aren't home right now I guess I might add another chapter. You know the drill though- Review review review. I never know if I'm doing ok or not if you don't review. ._

_Krissy4: yeah i was actually aiming for that- gotta keep you reading somehow. No fun if you tell everything at once now is it? Dying your hair and at the candystore huh? wow, sounds like a lot of fun._

_Chimalmaht: Well, good news and bad news- bad news- room's not done good news- got you some more of the story ._


	11. A place for the night

_well since I didn't go to classes today... ::sighs::... might as well add another chapter. . Oh-and- I don't own cats._

* * *

"Well... Bomba's coming over tonight so..." Tugger muttered causing the other three toms and even Teazer to look at him surprised.

"You mean you're settling down?" Mistoffolees asked.

"Nothing so serious!" He defended. "Just... enjoying some time with her- she's been kinda jealous since I started paying more attention to the younger Queen's- and I thought that maybe some one on one time would help- after all it's my job to keep Queen's happy so that the Junkyard is peaceful."

"Er- you're stretching it quite a bit, Tugger," Alonzo commented dryly his arm still around Teazer.

"Would you like staying with Demeter tonight, Teazer?" Munkustrap asked. "Her place is probably the safest..."

_Only because she's so paranoid,_ Teazer thought but nodded slightly. "Dat'd be fine," she muttered.

"Alright," Munkustrap took her from Alonzo. "Alonzo could you make sure the kittens go to their box for the night- and see if Coricopat and Tantomile will stay up for a while- to check the junkyard for anyone who shouldn't be here?"

He nodded and left to follow his instructions. "Preparing him for something?" Mistoffolees asked but didn't wait around for a answer before vanishing to go to his human's place so he could rest without interruption.

Munkustrap sighed and shook his head. "Night, Tugger," he said quietly before adding. "And I won't tell the young ones that their hopes of being your mate are shattered- good luck with Bomba-"

"But I'm not-" Tugger started to protest then sighed as Munkustrap and Teazer were walking away from him already. He shook his head and went to his box which was positioned between the couch and a old dresser. He jumped up ontop of the box then onto the dresser to check himself out in it's vanity mirror. After all a tom like him had to look nice so he could entertain a Queen.

Demeter and Bomba were sitting outside a broken oven that they had made into their home when the two arrived. "Evening, Ladies... do you mind if Teazer here stays the night with you?" Munkustrap asked pretending to not know Bomba was going to be with Tugger.

"Oh, um... well I'm not going to be here tonight," Bomba said standing up. "...I've got other plans."

Teazer and Munkustrap didn't say anything but watched her leave. Demeter stood up herself. "Yeah, come on in, Teazer," she said quietly after looking at Munkustrap for a bit to see if she could catch any hint as to what was going on.

Once it was just her and Teazer Demeter brought the question up. "What's wrong?"

Teazer swallowed. "Oi- Oi don' really wanna talk bout it..." She muttered curling up amidst the blankets that made up the floor of the den. Demeter watched her for a minute then laid down beside the other Queen.

It was barely a whisper and not directed at Demeter but she heard it all the same. "Mungojerrie... and Rumpleteazer... had a w-wonderful way of... of... workin'... together..." Demeter silently pulled Teazer closer as the queen broke down in sobs.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. This chapter probably isn't the best I've done but next chapter will be up soon- probably later tonight if I can get it up- I'm applying for a job today- childcare. .;; I just love kids... love em even more if I get this job to pay for things... tehe. anyway. . review please and I promise the next chapter will be better._

_Oh- and I think Pink hair is awesome! _


	12. In trouble

_Next Chapter. I don't own cats so please no sueing _

* * *

When Mungo reached Macavity's Lair he knocked three times as the guard had told him the night before and was soon let in. This time by a tom with long black fur and one eye opened the door. "Oh, Mungojerrie, you're in trouble with the Boss..." he said hesitantly.

"Oi know," Mungo muttered. "Oi would be in worse if Oi didn' come back though- we know dat."

The tom nodded and let him pass. "Better go straight to the boss then and get it over with."

When Mungo reached Macavity's room the ginger tom was the only one there- he snarled at Mungo who cautiously approached. "Oi know Oi didn' obey- Oi was gonna brin' her back but-"

"I know what happened at the docks," Macavity interrupted.

He swallowed. "Yeah... well... Oi- Oi do know wha' she would tell me abou' her past, sir... she wouldn' leave the junkyard after she got back there..." Macavity didn't say anything so he told the other everything that Teazer had told him. _What am I doing?_ He wondered quietly afterwards while he watched the ginger tom waiting for him to speak.

"I see," The tom said finally. "And why aren't you with your Lady friend now?"

"Because Oi... well..." Mungo sighed. "Oi got mad and left her. Dey were actin' like Oi didn' know how ta protect her..."

Macavity's eyes flashed. "You left her?"

"Um... yeah..." Mungo said slowly not quite sure what he'd done wrong now..."

"That was probably the most-" Macavity stopped short and softened his tone. "Of course it is understandable... nothing to be done now..."

"Sir?"

"Get out of my sight, Mungojerrie," Macavity snapped. "I don't want to see you until I next send and you're not to leave the Lair for any reason!"

Mungo swallowed and nodded backing away and out the door before turning and running.

Macavity sighed once the younger tom was away and sat down. _I'll kill him myself this time,_ he promised._ and this time Esteria isn't here to stop me._

* * *

_well. there you go. confused yet? well please review_


	13. Cherokee

_Here's the 13th Chapter... . I do not own cats- I repeat I do not own cats_

* * *

"Morning, Teazer," Demeter said quietly when the younger queen woke up.

She sighed having thought for a moment that it was Mungo she had been curled up against. "Morn'."

"Munk brought some mice by earlier."

"Oi'm not very hungry," She muttered.

Demeter hesitated, Munkustrap had explained what had happend to her that morning when he'd dropped the mice by but she wasn't sure exactly how to comfort the Queen. "Eat a little at least," she stated. "You're not going to let a fight between you and Mungojerrie get you down are you?"

Teazer sniffled. "No..."

"Good. I know you're a lot stronger then that. Come on now, get up so you can eat then we can go do whatever you want."

Teazer got up and took a few bites of the mouse that was waiting for her before pushing it away. There was silence for a minute then Demeter sighed. "Alright, so what do you want to do?"

There was a pause then Teazer smiled a little. "...Oi don' think Munk would allow it..."

Demeter sighed. "Besides finding Mungo," she specified.

"We could jus sit out with the others and watch da kits play Oi guess," Teazer sighed. "And be borin'."

Demeter laughed a little. "It's really a lot more fun then you'd think," she replied.

The two settled down on the old car beside Bomba who seemed in a very content mood even though she was watching the younger queen's and Tugger interact. "Have a good night?" Demeter asked quietly.

Bomba nodded with a smile. "mmmhmmm..." she agreed.

Teazer rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the kittens who were busy trying to catch Munkustrap and Alonzo's tails while the two sat quietly together talking. Munkustrap grimaced a little when Pouncival clamped his teeth down but when he turned to the kitten he just shook his head and ruffled the kitten's fur muttering something to him.

When the sun had just reached the setting point Tantomile and Coricopat suddenly rose turning as one towards the junk yard entrance. "Someone's coming..." the Queen said quietly.

Coricopat looked startled. "A magical cat... but..." He looked over to where Mistoffolees was currently curled up beside his sister Victoria.

The tux opened his eyes and sat up. "Magical says you?" he inquired then looked to Alonzo who Munkustrap had left in charge while he went to talk to Deuteronomy.

"Mistoffolees, Plato, come with me," Alonzo said calmly. "The rest of you stay here." He glanced at Teazer then the three left.

When they came in sight of the Magical cat the three sat side by side and waited for him to come to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Alonzo demanded.

The pure black tom looked them over then responded. "Cherokee, I am here to speak with Rumpleteazer."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," Plato said plainly.

"This is very important," Cherokee said gravely. "I mean here no harm. In fact quite the opposite."

"I don't really believe you," Alonzo stated darkly. "So I must ask you to leave."

Mistoffolees had been silent during this time studying the other Magical cat but he spoke now. "Alonzo- he speaks the truth- I don't sense anything but sincerity and a bit of fear..."

Cherokee was startled. "You're magical?"

"Indeed, he is," Plato answered.

Both magicians looked at him with a simular expression stating that neither had asked him. "I am," Mistoffolees replied and moved forward a few steps.

"I wasn't aware that there was any magical cats in the Jellicle Tribe..."

The tux smirked a bit. "I tend to not flaunt my powers around... you wanted to speak with Teazer? Why?"

"I need to tell her something very important," Cherokee insisted. "And I need to be quick about it... I have to get back..."

Mistoffolees looked at Alonzo who sighed and nodded. "But it had better not be a trick or Munkustrap will have my head," the black and white tom muttered.

When they arrived in the clearing Teazer shot straight up staring at Cherokee. He was the cat from the dock and the cat that she had known as Cherri (much to his annoyance) when she was a kitten.

"Hello, kit," he said softly a barely conceled fondness in his voice. "Come down and chat?"

She was confused. "Why are ya here?" she asked remaining where she was.

He sighed. "Come down, kit, please?"

"Nu uh. Last time Oi saw ya ya were wit' dem still," she said pointedly.

"And I still am- Always have been, just get down here will you, Kit?!" He looked more amused then anything else.

She sighed and jumped down sitting down in front of him. "Okay, Oi'm down here now wha'?"

"Now we can talk," he replied his eyes taking in their surroundings and the Jellicles that were pretending to give them privacy though he knew that likely every last on of those present were probably listening to them.

Teazer laughed a little. "Alrigh', wha' abou'?" she asked.

"There was always one question you had that I would avoid- you know what one it is?"

"If he hates me so much why don' he just send me away or kill me like he did Momma...?" she muttered her answer and question after a moments hesitation.

Cherokee looked a little saddened. "And I told you then a very brief answer- but a very true one at the time- because he can't."

"Why not?" She asked. "Why can't he, Cherri?"

"He couldn't because I told him that if he did I would tell your father," Cherokee said with a dark look. "Your father couldn't do anything about you mom because she _did_ break with the agreement- but you... you're another matter."

Teazer looked confused. "Cherri... dat doesn' make sense."

He sighed. "It's a long story, Kit, and I have no time to tell it... just remember your father as-well- disagreeable as he is... is still your father. Why else do you think Mungojerrie is allowed to be your mate without you being part of the Hidden Paw's group?" with that he vanished leaving a very confused Teazer behind.

"You ok?" Demeter asked jumping down and nudging her gently in the shoulder.

Teazer was silent for a moment. "Oi think so..."

* * *

_Well there you go, please review... um... _

_Krissy4: no esteria and macavity aren't mungo's parents_

_Chimalmaht: Well, you'll know exactly who Esteria is-or rather was- soon enough..._

_Will post next chapter hopefully soon..._


	14. Macavity

_well here's the next chapter- hope you enjoy... and I don't own cats..._

* * *

The next morning Teazer slipped away from Demeter and went to the Wall where she knew Old Deuteronomy would be. She hesitated seeing Munkustrap was there talking to the older tom but before she could decide wither to leave or not she was noticed.

"Come on up, Teazer," Munkustrap said calmly.

She jumped up next to him and sighed. "Did someone tell you about las' nigh'?" she asked after a minute.

"Yes if you're refering to the magical cat you spoke with," Munkustrap responded. "Misto came by."

"Oi'm confused 'bout somethin'," she admitted biting her lip.

"What is it?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Oi though'... well... Oi always though' Razorfist was my father- Oi mean he was always der and with mom... well until he killed her... but... Cherri- said he threatened to my father if Razorfist did anythin' ta me... so... if he ain' me father- who is?"

The old tom sighed. "I don't know everything, Rumpleteazer, my dear," he responded. All was silent for a few minutes then he spoke again. "Perhaps the pieces will fit into place soon enough... Munkustrap and you should get back to the tribe."

"Sure," Teazer sighed and jumped down to the ground Munkustrap following shortly after.

Once they were far enough away Deuteronomy wouldn't over hear them she looked at Munkustrap. "Wha's he not sayin'?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "Come on, let's get back to Demeters before she-"

"MACAVITY!!!"

Both cats sighed. "Before she panics?" Teazer finished.

"Yeah," he sighed and both began to run.

When they arrived in the clearning Munkustrap put his arm out keeping Teazer back. There in the middle of the clearing was Macavity and several of his Henchcats including Mungojerrie who stood to the ginger toms right.

Near the tire the Jellicle Toms and some of the older queens were standing over the kittens and younger queen's protectively hissing. The gray toms eyes searched out Demeter quickly making sure she was alright.

Teazer and Mungo looked at eachother for a moment before both looked away. _He doesn' care anymore, ya know dat,_ Teazer mentally scolded herself.

"What are you doing here, Macavity?" Munkustrap demanded.

Macavity turned towards the two of them and smirked. "Why, merely bringing this back to where it all started," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Give it a little bit, he'll be here."

"Who will be here?" Alonzo demanded as Munkustrap and Teazer cautiously moved over to the rest of the tribe.

"Razorfist of course," Macavity responded. "I suggest that you all go somewhere else for a while."

"Wait- what began here?" Tugger asked suddenly.

The tom did not answer right away though he seemed to be thinking. "I'm sure the older cats know- but they won't speak of it... of course not, why would the precious Jellicles ever admit to being the childhood home of the two most feared cats..." He laughed bitterly then continued. "You see- both these cats shared two things- love for power... and love for a specific cat. She was the source of the entire thing- you see if not for her- we might have continued to be friends."

"Ok, so wha's this gotta do wit' anythin'?" Teazer asked.

Macavity looked directly at her and smiled a calm, mysterious smile that wasn't very comforting. "Everything it seems to...I suppose we have time for a little story telling," he sat down on a tin can eyes still locked on her though she'd looked away. "But only because you asked so nicely."

* * *

_Well there you go, chapter 14. I need you oppinion on this- would you murder me should something happen to mungojerrie or rumpleteazer? or would you read a kinda-sequal if something did happen and i promised neither were gone for good from the jellicle tribe?_

_At anyrate, thanks for the reviews. _


	15. Storytime

_Chapter 15 is here. Yay! I don't own cats. ::sniffle:: _

* * *

"Riley, Esteria and myself grew up in this very Junkyard," Macavity started. "Those were the good days, she really was happy here- and for a while- so were we. Riley and I started stealing and getting into fights with strays sometime after our first Jellicle Ball- he thought Riley was a sissy name so he changed it.. to Razorfist.

"Fits him so much better I think... well, one day the two of us decided to leave. Esteria came with us- then again we didn't give her much of a choice. And eventually me and her mated- that's when the partnership ended with a fight where I almost killed him.

"Esteria stopped me though and we agreed to his terms- She would go to America with him and me and her never would contact eachother again."

Teazer stared at him for a long moment but he wasn't continuing. "But you did contact eachother... and she died because of it," she said coldly.

"Yes, she contacted me. About a kitten that had been produced shortly after they arrived in New York," he said his eyes dark as he turned to look towards the entrance of the junkyard. "He'll be here soon."

Munkustrap hesitated. "Jelly, Jenny- get the kittens and Gus and go to the Wall... Stay there until you get news otherwise- Dem-"

"We're staying right here," Bomba interrupted. "Demeter and myself."

"But-"

"We're really not defenseless," Demeter pointed out quietly. "Besides you haven't tried telling Tantomile, Cassandra, or Teazer to leave-"

"You try seperating the twins," he replied drly. "And Cassandra and Teazer wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"That sounds pretty accurate," Plato muttered.

Cassandra glanced up from where she was talking quietly to Mistoffolees and the twins. "How unfair," she muttered. Mistoffolees nudged his sister Victoria towards Jellyorum then watched as the Kittens and most of the Queen's left.

The two groups sat there in silence for the longest time. Just as the tension was begining to even wear on Munkustrap's patience another group of cats arrived lead by a tom with a single tiger stripe on his white body. "Well, hello, Riley," Macavity sneered.

"It's Razorfist, idot," the tom growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"Doubtful," Razorfist muttered and scanned the clearing then his gaze returned to Macavity. "I think you want to fight again."

"How observant," Macavity muttered. "This time Esteria isn't here to stop me either."

"_That_ is your own fault," he snapped. "She broke the agreement... and speaking of that..." he looked towards Teazer. "I'm here for the kit."

"She wasn't part of the agreement," Cherokee spoke up from the back of Razorfists own group. "And so she belongs to no one."

"Did I ask you to speak?" Razorfist hissed whirling around to face the pure black tom.

Cherokee hesitated. "No, sir."

"Then don't!" He snapped. While he had his back to Macavity the ginger tom leapt and slashed at him.

* * *

_well there you go. Please Review. Chapter 16 will be there soon- if not tonight... _

_and Chimalmaht remember with the next chapter you did say you'd read the sequel so you can't kill me for whatever happens. ::begging::_


	16. Three way battle

_I don't own cats. ::shifty look from side to side:: I just control their little world in this story... mwahahaha! ::calms down:: er... anyway..._

* * *

Soon the three different sides were all fighting each for their own reasons. In the midst of the fight Teazer bumped into Mungo who turned to face her then stepped back away. "No, please, Mungo-" she begged reaching for his arm.

He frowned ignoring the fact he could hear the fear and sadness in her voice and turned away. "You don' need me."

"Oi do to," she insisted grasping his wrist. "Mungo- Please-"

He pulled her towards and past him out of the way of one of Razorfists toms. The tom sliced at him with a hiss and hissing back he ducked the paw before slicing across his chest. "Don' jus' stand der, Teazer," he snapped as the other tom stumbled back. "Don' worry 'bout Macavity's lot- we're supposeda make sure you don' get hurt."

He didn't see the hurt in her eyes when he told her this. _so dat's the only reason he's here- is because he's followin' orders...so we really are over for good... _Teazer quickly turned away claws extended to fight.

She never got the chance, because the fighting stopped, not all at once but slowly as those fighting realized that others had stopped. Confused she looked around then her gaze followed where others were starting to look.

"No!" Missy screamed running across the clearing to the fallen tom that laid at Macavity's feet. She pulled Razorfist's bloody body into her arms and cried.

Cherokee crossed over to her and knelt down pulling her against him. "He's dead," he observed quietly which only made the Queen cry harder.

Macavity was panting from the fight but turned towards where Teazer and Mungo were standing. Neither had noticed the danger that had come behind them and his eyes widdened slightly.

Munkustrap had also noticed the danger about the same time and started forward shouting for them to move. But it was too late, a large tom that had worked for Razorfist had grabbed Teazer from behind his claws digging into her. It had been his orders to kill her if Razorfist had died and he was going to obey those orders.

"Teazer!" Mungo cried leaping forward to try and help her. The tom let go of her long enough to shove him back into the ground. Teazer had moved to run but he was surprizingly fast and leapt on top of her his jaws closing around her throat ripping into it. She would have screamed if she could but no sound was coming out as she struggled against him.

Alonzo and Plato leapt at the tom having arrived just before Munkustrap and clawed at him biting and scratching. It didn't take long before the tom had to let go of Teazer to defend himself and by that time Macavity and Munkustrap had both reached them.

The large tom soon ran off unable to fight against four toms. "Let's leave," Macavity commanded of his group and those of Razorfists group who hadn't ran off. He didn't look in Teazor's direction as he passed her body and went back to where Cherokee had managed to get Missy to release Razorfists body.

Mungo looked from Macavity down to Teazer then back. "Bu- Oi-"

"Stay, Mungojerrie, I release you from service," Macavity stated bluntly as him and the rest left.

Mungo immediatly went to Teazer's side positioning her head on his lap and trying to stop the bleeding. "Teazer-" he whispered.

"Alonzo! Get Jelly and Jenny," Munkustrap ordered.

"Teaze, ya can' leave me," Mungo pleaded.

She opened her eyes to look at the blurr that his voice was coming from. She managed to choke out a single word. "Sorry."

He swallowed. "No, no, don' be sorry. Dats my job, Teaze," he whispered. "Oi was an idot... Oi shouldn' have left ya... Oi love ya."

_Oi love ya too. _She smiled at him as her eyes dimmed.

"Oi love ya," he repeated brokenly. "Don' leave me, please, don' leave me." Munkustrap rested a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

* * *

_Well... there you go... End of Rumpleteazer's Secret. _


End file.
